Blink
by EpicChocolate
Summary: That was all she did and in a matter of seconds,he had her pressed up to a wall and a sword at her throat. She didn't know if she should jump up and down or swear her luck. Sadie/Walt


Blink

Summary-That was all she did and in a matter of seconds,he had her pressed up to a wall and a sword at her throat. She didn't know if she should jump up and down or swear her luck. Sadie/Walt

WARNING-There might be misspelled worded since my spellcheck isn't working.

It was Carter's fault. He had insisted on everyone training to fight with a kopesh,the thing (Sadie refused to enknowledge the fact that 'it' was a sword,the thing she had often dreamed of fighting with) he often battled with.

'In case,you run out of magic,you have something to fall back on' he had said,waving the sword around with skill. Sadie resisted the urge to take her staff and beat him with it-just to show she indeed,had something to fall back on. So that's how she found herself training with Walt in the sweltering heat. Felix's penguins had somehow managed to freeze the AC leaving the rest of them to burn up in the hot sun. Walt took to it like a duck to water,with all the skill and grace. Sadie grudging noted that while he looked graceful and warrior-like,she looked like Carter trying to ask some girl on a date(Not that she had ever seen that happen but she would imagine it would end in a total and utter disaster). It really was no match but,with all of her awesomeness(she was positive that was a word),she quickly induced a plan. She sucked at sword training. He rocked. Ask him to train with her. He'll help while putting his hands on hers,pressing himself against her back,and helping her with the motions. She ignored the fact that she was acting perverted. It would all pay off (Insert evil cackling and rubbing of the hands here). So it was honest to say that she had reason to be pissed -he hadn't as so much touched her-unlike how Felix bluntly put it when he asked if it was that 'Time of Month'.

She shuddered at the memory. Not only had he said it without any remorse,Walt had grew flustered and distanced himself even more away from her. She had retaliated with threat of castration and ban of summoning penguins for a month. He had screamed in fear and ran away,yelling on how Sadie was evil and that his penguins would miss him. Sadie seriously wondered if she ship him off to therapy.

It seemed someone was punished her for her threat to the poor**innocent**_adorable _Felix(even in her mind that sounded like a big lie) as it grew more hot and she was sweating like a turkey at Thanksgiving (The heat was messing with her mind so much,she was making pathetic puns). If she hadn't been so exhausted,she might of noticed the mischievous glint that appeared in Walt's eyes.

"Hey Sadie. Wanna spar?"he had asked and Sadie weighed her choices. Agree and humiliate herself or decline and seem like a wimp. Neither had much appeal to it but Sadie agreed,resigning herself to her fate. He had grinned and charged at her. She parried his attack away and repeated. Charge,attack,parry,run,repeat. Even if it wasn't much of a spar-she was positive,he was holding back-they both sweated heavily. Sadie braced herself for another attack but it never came. She stared,mouth agape,as Walt proceeded to peel off his shirt,toss it to the side,and giving Sadie a very nice view. Her face heated up as she stared unbashedly at his toned chest). Walt charged and Sadie still didn't move. She finally noticed him running and blinked. The next second,she was pressed up to the wall by a very shirtless Walt,the sharp tip of his kopesh pressed up to her throat. In her state of shock,she grabbed Walt's shoulders and stared into his eyes. They stayed that way for a while before Walt smirked and drew it away.

"I win."he smirked,speaking in a cocky voice that Sadie would normally scowled at but she was still staring,her eyes slowly drifting downward. Walt frowned,worried he had angered her.

"Err,Sadie? I'm sorr-HUMPH!"the last part was caused by Sadie's hormones shoving her logic away and shoving her lips on his. He stared in shock as her blue eyes slid close. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back with force,his eyes closing close. Just as his lungs were starting to beg for air,someone barged into the room and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!"Jaz yelled,her eyes wide and a prioment blush on her cheeks. Walt and Sadie separated with a start like they were zapped. Sadie came to her right of mind and didn't know if she should jump up and down in joy on what had happened or curse her luck that Jaz had intruppted.

"Um...it's lunchtime and Carter wanted me to c-come and get you g-guys."Jaz stuttered out but she quickly gained her composure and winked. "Of course,if you guys want more time,I'll tell everyone not to worry."she giggled and walked out,leaving behind a confused Walt and a blushing Sadie. Silence reigned until Sadie pulled out a pack of gum,popping one her mouth,offering another to Walt. He stared at it confused until he grinned boyishly. Sadie was really get tired of being slammed into a wall.

(But she wasn't tired of the reactions.)

A/N-This is a really unpopular pairing( most people like Sadie/Anubis) but I'm different so HA! Plus I have theory on what's gonna happen. I think Walt is gonna become Anubis's host. Remember Anubis said he was working on a side project and Mad C(my nickname for him)said that Walt was Anubis's prophet or something like that. I'm really hoping this happens so we get Sadie/Walt and Sadie/Anubis (but just one of the two (Preferably Sadie/Walt :P)is good enough)! C'mon Rick Riordan! Come out with the next(and last ): ) book in the series(and Son of Neptune while you're at it!)!


End file.
